


El sol negro

by Captain_Yesterday, Nemhain



Series: Шестое Солнце [1]
Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Aztec Religion, Lucha Libre AAA, Lucha Underground, Merry Gentry - Laurell K Hamilton
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Yesterday/pseuds/Captain_Yesterday, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Давно позабыты ацтеки, как были позабыты до них тольтеки, ольмеки, запотеки, чичимеки… Но так же будут забыты и конкистадоры-испанцы, и мексиканцы, и американцы. Вечности и миру все равно, сколько лиц и с какими чертами пронесется в потоке времени. Места силы всегда были и останутся. И всегда будут те, кто поддерживает их и питает, просто потому что таков закон существования миров.<br/>Древние племена знали, что в болотистых и кишащих москитами долинах на западном побережье прежде жили боги. Здесь, как и в некоторых других местах, был возвигнут величественный Храм, приношения которому никогда не скудели… До тех пор пока люди из-за моря не ступили на эту землю…</p><p>В Лос-Анжелесе опять смог: эти проклятые долины, окруженные со всех сторон горами, не продуваются никаким ветром. Спроси кого угодно, кто не живет на побережье, так никто и понять не может, какой идиот выдумал строить тут город! Но говорят, что что тут всегда был центр…</p><p>И тут всегда был Храм.</p><p>Таймлайн по LU: до начала первого сезона LU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El sol negro

Du scheinst dunkler als die Nacht  
Du bist älter als das Licht  
Du bist unsichtbar gemacht  
Hast keine Hülle kein Gesicht  
Und schauerlich  
Versteckst du dich  
Seit ewiglich  
Schwarze Sonne…

Ты сияешь темнее, чем ночь.  
Ты старше чем свет.  
Ты незримо  
Без тела ,без лица.  
И зловеще  
Таишься  
С начала времён:  
Чёрное Солнце... 

© E Nomine "Schwarze Sonne"

Время медленно текло над погребённым в земле Храмом. Даже неестественные силы утратили знание о нём, что уж говорить про людей, чей век так короток и память быстротечна. Но час настал.  
Час полуночи, когда полузаброшенные склады и ангары освещала только Луна – Волчье Солнце, сюда, на это место, пришли двое. И один из них умер – для Храма это было, как глоток свежего воздуха: идеальное место, идеальное время, и силы, спящие в нём, вновь обрели подобие жизни. И Храм стал ждать…  
Потом пришли ещё двое, у одного из них было тайное намерение – лишить жизни другого человека, пришедшего с ним. В отличие от первых, эти сражались – возможно честно, возможно нет – Храм был вне понятий чести, ему нужна была кровь и боль, и эти двое дали ему пищи сполна.  
Человек уже бился в предсмертной агонии, когда Храм спросил его, хочет ли он жить дальше, хочет ли мстить?  
«Да!» мысленно выкрикнуло угасающее сознание, и мёртвое тело упало на пыльный пол. Тот, кто стал причиной его смерти не стал закапывать его, как это сделал предыдущий, а сбежал. И не видел, как лежащий на полу мертвец рассыпался в прах и не осталось ничего, что напоминало бы, что на этом месте погиб Перро Агуайо от руки Рея Мистерио. Но Храму не было дела до имён, слишком много их прошло через него. 

Через некоторое время Дарио Куэто вернулся на место преступления, чтобы перепрятать улику… тело. И так и застыл у машины, увидев освещённого луной человека. Крепко сбитого, с короткой стрижкой, в джинсах и кожаной куртке – такой вполне мог оказаться и бандитом и копом, в славном городе Лос Анджелесе не всегда можно было с первого взгляда отличить одно от другого. Что Дарио знал точно – откупиться можно было от всех. Но, конечно, он глупо попался – с лопатой в руках, это увеличивало сумму взятки, хотя это было настолько уединённое место, что вряд ли о нём кто-то мог пронюхать просто так.  
Человек стоял не двигаясь, и Дарио сам подошёл к нему. Мужчина средних лет, с короткой шеей и фигурой борца – уж Куэто-то отлично разбирался в этом. Но когда незнакомец поднял на него взгляд, Дарио чуть не перекрестился: глаза незнакомца были абсолютно чёрные – ни белка, ни зрачка, ни радужки, только тьма.  
\- Копай здесь, - низким хриплым голосом сказал страшный человек.  
Дарио подчинился, хотя и понимал, что, скорее всего, копает себе могилу. Очень скоро лопата обо что-то звякнула – Дарио посмотрел на незнакомца, тот кивнул и отошёл немного в сторону. В лунном свете что-то блеснуло. «Золото! Неужели?» - промелькнуло в голове у Дарио.  
Забыв обо всём, опустившись на колени, он руками из земли доставал тяжёлые слитки, очень похожие на настоящие. И очнулся только, когда услышал над собой:  
\- Это твоё. И если сделаешь, как я скажу – его будет больше.  
Дарио поднялся, прижимая слитки к груди и снова осмелился посмотреть в лицо демону… Он не боялся ни бога, ни чёрта, мести картелей или полиции уж точно следовало остерегаться больше!  
\- Что я должен сделать?  
Мужчина улыбнулся ему и надел чёрные очки, скрывая глаза:  
\- Сделай так, чтобы в этом месте причиняли боль и проливали кровь. Страдание, насилие - тоже приветствуются.  
Дарио подумал, что сейчас есть не так уж много законных способов организовать подобное. Может быть бои?.. Словно услышав его мысли, незнакомец кивнул:  
\- Подходит. Мне нужна хотя бы одна жертва в год, или…  
\- Или, - повторил Дарио, заранее зная, что ответ ему не понравился.  
\- Или жертвой будешь ты, - рассмеялся незнакомец.  
\- Кто ты? – голос Дарио дрогнул. В голову лезло… всякое. – Ты дьявол?  
Незнакомец расхохотался еще громче:  
\- Можешь думать так. И не забывай подписывать контракт с приходящими сюда! Чтобы всё было по правилам.  
\- К..кровью? – дрогнувшим голосом решил уточнить Дарио.  
\- Нет, достаточно авторучки, - широко, по-акульи улыбнулся незнакомец и, кажется, клыки его были заострённые.  
«Может, кто-то из… этих», - пришло на ум Дарио. Вампиров и прочую нечисть легализовали недавно, но многие из них уже давно были в бизнесе. Дарио с этим сталкивался и тут всё было понятно: деньги любят все.  
\- Не угадал, - сказал незнакомец, прежде, чем Дарио открыл рот.  
\- Кто ты? – повторил Дарио, и тут же поправился, - как мне звать тебя?  
\- Зови меня Пёс, - ухмыльнулся неведомый незнакомый демон. – А это место – мой Храм.  
И широко раскрыв руки, мужчина покружился на месте. Дарио посмотрел о сторонам, ожидая, что что-то изменится, но нет – это по прежнему был заброшенный пыльный ангар с выбитыми стёклами. Он неловко улыбнулся, в голове уже прокручивая варианты, как заполучить и деньги и людей, и чтобы…  
\- Только не вздумай меня обмануть, - внезапно оказавшийся совсем рядом, Пёс шептал ему на ухо, и у Дарио чуть душа в пятки не ушла от невыносимого ужаса от близости подобного существа. И он поспешно кивнул.  
\- Да, я всё сделаю, как ты хочешь, но я хочу больше золота.  
\- По рукам, - весело ответил Пёс. Он уже стоял рядом, но не совсем близко и протягивал руку.  
Поморщившись, Дарио пожал её, уронив один из слитков. Когда он поднял золото, в ангаре уже никого не было.


End file.
